Chibi Goten and the Kamehameha!
by Carrots and Veggies
Summary: I worte this because I always see Vegeta and Bura or Vegeta and Trunks fics. What about Gokou and Goten? I think there left out too much... So here is a fic with Gokou and Goten! Yay!


I don't own anything. I just like writing for fun ^_^  
  
  
  
By the way Goten is 4 in the story and just learning how to fight, and Gokou didn't die in the Cell games.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten was four and six months now, and Gokou though it was time to teach him how to fight. He already knew the basics, punching, flying, kicking, and form. All he needed now was energy beams, then he would be set. They stood in the front yard facing each other Goten was wearing his normal fighting Gi accompanied by an orange headband. He got into his fighting stance his father had shown him then narrowed his eyes. Gokou smiled to himself. Goten reminded him of a little boy he once knew, himself at that age.  
  
"Okay. Ready Goten?"  
  
"Yeah daddy!" Goten called back his voice in the obvious tone of a Chibi. Their training continued well into the middle of the day when chichi called them to have lunch. Chichi had made a pretty big lunch for both Saiyans, figuring they might be hungry.  
  
"Your not doing anything that's going to hurt my little boy are you Gokou?" Chichi asked as they ate. Gokou looked up at her a mouth full of food. "Of…course…not Chichi, Just the…normal." He answered between bites. Goten swung his feet as he ate something he enjoyed to do when he was happy. He looked up to his mother said in an extremely excited voice, "Daddy gonna teach me how to shoot that shiny stuff out of my hands, mommy." Goten lifted his bowl, slurped down the rest of his soup then stood up out of his chair. Chichi called Goten over, and wiped off his face. "Ready daddy?" he said noodles all over his face. Gokou nodded then wiped off his own face and sat up.  
  
  
  
"Now listen carefully Goten. You have to do this right or its not going to work, alright?" Goten nodded happily jumping up and down. "First you cup your hands like this, and say Ka-" Gokou cupped his hands. "-then you bring them to your side saying Ma, ha-" which Gokou did also. "-then bring them in fornt of you and say MA HA!" Gokou fired a mini blast into a tree completely destroying it. "Get it Goten?" Goten looked at his hands. "I think so daddy." He said still smiling.  
  
"Then you try it."  
  
Goten started jumping up and down again then said okay. He cupped his hands and did all the movements (with his fathers help of course.) then brought them forward with a small shout of "Ha!" two puffs of smoke came out. "Huh?" Goten examined his hands again then started shaking them trying to get something to come out. "Come out! Come out! Come out!" he shouted at his hands. "No, no Goten!" Gokou said holding his tiny sons hands.  
  
"Remember use your energy." Goten tried three more times after that ending up either getting the words mixed up, or saying them backwards.  
  
It was getting later in the day the sun was on the verge of setting, and Goten still had no success.  
  
. Gokou put his hands on his hips trying to figure out Gotens problem. 'It was easy for Gohan, why not him' he starred at Goten who was sitting in the grass now playing with a bug crawling on his arm.  
  
"Hmmm… I got it!" Gokou said. "Alright Goten sit up, I know what's wrong." Goten sat up with that famous stupid grin of his face. "What is it daddy?" he asked."Goten when you tried the Kamehameha, did you push your energy forward like I told you?"  
  
"Umm… I don't remember." He said with a small laugh then threw his hand behind hid head. Gokou studied him for a moment. "Do that Goten.use the energy you use to fly okay?" Goten nodded, cupped his hands said, "Ka, ma, ha, ma, ha!" Gokou could feel his mistake right before he did it.  
  
Goten had put just a little too much energy into the blast. It backfired on the poor little half-breed and he hit himself with it instead of the target, a simple oak tree. He rolled backwards until he landed upside down against a tree.  
  
Gokou couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at him. he ran over to the tree helped Goten stand up and brushed all the dirt off him. "Are you okay little man?" He said softly wiping a tear off Gotens cheek. "Uh…huh." Goten cried. "You put to much into the blast Goten. That's okay, we can always try again tomorrow." By the time Gokou finished his sentence Goten had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
He gently lifted him up then started walking back home. Gokou looked over to his peaceful son resting on his shoulder and smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm proud of you Goten." That was the last thing Gokou said before entering their small country house. 


End file.
